The 2009 Peripheral Nerve Society (PNS) meeting will be held from July 4th - 8th 2009 at Congress Centrum W[unreadable]rzburg in W[unreadable]rzburg, Germany. The PNS is an international organization of physicians and scientists dedicated to forwarding our understanding of peripheral nerve biology and disease, with the ultimate aim of developing treatments for patients with various forms of peripheral nerve disease. The PNS facilitates both basic and clinical research, physician and scientific training, and consensus development of clinical standards of care. PNS members come from a broad spectrum of academic interests and departments. The PNS pursues its goals at biennial meetings that include an international and multidisciplinary audience. The meetings focus on translating basic science discoveries into clinical treatments for patients. The PNS develops collaborative guidelines for treatment of peripheral nerve diseases. Development and mentorship of the next generation of peripheral nerve scientists and clinicians is an important role of the PNS, and junior member attendance is encouraged and interaction with senior investigators facilitated. Meetings are held in cloistered settings to encourage informal interactions. Meeting results are published in the Journal of the Peripheral Nervous System. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Peripheral nerve diseases are a common and important cause of disability. The biennial Peripheral Nerve Society meeting brings together scientists and clinicians from across the world in order to share research findings and to develop new treatments. The meeting directly impacts public health and patient care by disseminating important new ideas (both research and therapeutic) and by developing consensus guidelines.